Curse of the Werefox
by LUCARIO HMV ADVANCED
Summary: On the night of the kyubi attack the nanabi also appeared and attacked the village as well. Instead of the 4th Hokage it was the 3rd hokage who sealed the kyubi and nanabi into Naruto and Fu, respectively. Naruto's life changes on night during a full moon...for better or for worse, is up to you to decide. NarutoxFuxKarui MAJOR SASUKE BASHING! minor Sakura Bashing
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Even a man…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Sasuke would be dead. Also I don't own any werewolf movies either, if I did, Sasuke would've been wolf chow there too.

Chapter Start:

_**Even a man who is pure in heart and says his prayers by night,**_

_**May become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms and the moon is full and bright.**_

Naruto awoke sweating bullets. That wasn't the first time he had that dream: The running for his life, the howling, the purple eyes with a ripple-like pattern. The weird thing was that he only had those types of dreams during a full moon.

'_What could it all mean?' _ he thought.

"Another bad dream, Foxy-kun?" asked a voice.

Naruto turned to his right. The voice had come from one of his lovely ladies, a green haired beauty named Fu. On the night the Nine Tailed Fox attacked Konoha the Nanabi had surprisingly joined the battle. From what his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, and father, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime, told him, if it wasn't for the quick thinking of the previous Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the two tailed beasts would've destroyed the village. It may have cost him his life, but the aging Hokage was able to seal the Kyubi and Nanabi into Naruto and Fu, respectively. The two jinchuriki's met each other at age 5 and became fast friends, and at age 10 they became much more than that. They learned about their status as Jinchuriki from Naruto's father himself, as Minato didn't like keeping secrets from children, especially not his own. Fortunately, they took the news as responsible adults. As Fu's parents were both killed during the tailed beasts attack, Minato and Kushina let Fu move in with them as they were very kind people and knew she would get along with Naruto.

Naruto's other gal was a girl with red hair to match her temper if you pissed her off (and if you were smart you wouldn't) named Karui. She had moved to Konohagakure from Kumo the year Fu and Naruto turned 11, she also being that same age. When she moved to Konoha she enrolled in the ninja academy and seeing as she had completed some of the curriculum while she lived in Kumo, Karui was placed in the same class as Naruto and Fu. Karui, not being as blind as Sakura and Ino (or as Naruto and his ladies liked to call them, Pink Slut and Blonde Bitch respectively) she easily saw Sasuke (or as Naruto and his ladies liked to call him, Emo-Douche) as someone who was a complete asshole and not someone to idolize. Naruto on the other hand, was different. He didn't have that superiority problem Sasuke had, was easily stronger by comparison, and was kind at heart. Naturally, this posed a problem for Fu (and by extension, Naruto), but in the end, both Karui and Fu decided to share Naruto equally. Kushina had given Naruto a warning of what might happen, but he just flashed that foxy grin of his and told her that he could handle it, after all, they both loved him and he loved them as well.

"Yeah, Fu-chan, I'm just so confused. I mean, what could it all mean? It's like I've got a bad feeling that something weird is gonna happen, not as weird as Guy and Lee are around each other, but weird nonetheless." the blonde jinchuriki replied.

Fu smiled and pulled Naruto into a deep and passionate kiss, neither of them breaking for 5 minutes.

When they did stop Fu stared into her man's eyes and said, "Whatever happens just know that Karui and I are here for you, Naruto-kun, no matter what, and I'm sure Karui would agree with me. Whenever you need to talk to someone, just ask one of us, and we'll gladly listen. I love you Naruto-kun, and you and I both know that Karui does too. And no matter what, that isn't going to change."

Naruto hugged his Green-haired girlfriend and said, "Thank you, Fu-chan. You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that."

Fu smiled and replied, "Anytime, Foxy-kun."

"Say, are you up for going on a little walk with me Fu-chan?" Naruto asked, "I was thinking of going for a walk to clear my head of these dreams."

Fu yawned and said, "Sure, Naruto-kun, just let me get ready, but why do you want me to come with you? Not that I mind."

"Call it pure paranoia, but I just don't want to take a walk alone, especially at night." Naruto replied.

30 minutes after they left the house, Naruto and Fu were on their walk when suddenly they found themselves at training ground 44, aka: "The Forest of Death"

"Naruto-kun…", Fu said, "can we go back home now? I really don't like this place." This was another thing Fu and Naruto had in common, for some odd reason, being near the Forest of Death creeped them out a lot, and they didn't even know its reputation yet.

Naruto replied, "Ok, Fu-chan lets…"

"HOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWL!"

"Uh, Naruto-kun…WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" Fu exclaimed. Now Fu was one of those girls who only swore for one of three reasons, if she was pissed, if she was extremely sad, or if she was scared, and right now, she was REALLY scared!

"I don't know Fu-chan" replied Naruto, "but we shou…"

Suddenly a beast leaped out of the gates surrounding training ground 44 and landed not far from where the jinchuriki were standing. But as the shadows were covering it well they could only make out it's glowing red eyes.

'_Those eyes…they seem so…familiar', _Naruto thought

"As I was saying Fu-chan", Naruto said, "we should probably make like a hockey stick and GET THE "PUCK" OUTTA HERE!"

"AGREED!" Fu replied.

As they were running, they could hear the creature coming closer and closer. No matter how fast they ran, the beast just kept gaining on them and gaining on them. Suddenly, Naruto tripped and sprained his ankle because of the most cliché reason in horror movies to trip, an extended root.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Fu screamed.

"Fu-chan, get help!" yelled Naruto.

"But Naruto-kun…" said Fu, almost in tears.

In response, Naruto flased one of his trademark grins and said, "Fu-chan, our best hope of survival right now is for you to go get help. Our home is close-by, wake mom and dad and get them to help. And in the off chance that they don't get here in time…" At this point Fu was in tears.

"I love you, Fu-chan, I really do. Tell Karui I also love her too for me if I…you know. J-Just get help, I'll be fine. I cant be Hokage if I'm dead right?"

"You're such an idiot Naruto-kun", Fu said, "but you're my idiot. You'd better be alive when I come back, otherwise Karui and I will find a way to bring you to life just to kick your ass!"

As Fu left, Naruto could hear the creature approaching. As it came into the clearing Naruto could see what it was more clearly now. The beast stood on two legs; its body was clearly covered in Midnight black fur. On its toes and fingers you could clearly see Razor sharp claws designed to tear into prey. And if that wasn't scary enough the monster had a wolf's head instead of a human's head with teeth you would expect to find in a velociraptor, only twice as sharp, and its eyes were purple with a ripple like pattern. And they just seemed to look right through Naruto. The most surprising thing, however, was that it was wearing a chunin vest. (picture Van Helsing as a Werewolf from the movie Van Helsing, but with a partly shredded chunin vest). In Naruto's opinion, it was almost as freaky as watching Guy and Lee do their bit of hugging by a sunset they somehow create with genjutsu even though neither of them can use genjutsu

Almost.

Almost immediately, the beast charged at Naruto with the speed of a Jonin. If it wasn't for his training with his father, he would've been wolf chow right then and there. Fortunately, Naruto's ankle had healed, no doubt thanks to the Fox, and he had brought his two swords with him, a gift from his father and his father's spoils of war from the battle with Kiri, The Kiba Blades. He was pretty decent in wielding them but he was far from becoming a master using them. He fought for a good 5 minutes with the beast, landing some blows but it didn't seem to have any effect on the beast Unfortunately for Naruto, the Kiba blades were quickly knocked out of his hands due to his inexperience and in one quick motion, the beast's fangs were piercing the flesh in his right shoulder.

'_So this is how it ends for me, huh?', _thought Naruto, _"dying trying to protect the ones I care about from a monster…Fu-chan…Karui-chan, I'm sorry I…'_

"RASENGAN!"

The last thing Naruto saw before losing consciousness, was Jaraiya, the Legendary Toad Sannin and Naruto's godfather, and Minato hitting the beast with the Rasengan and Fu, Karui, and Kushina doing first aid Medical jutsu on him.

As he woke up, he couldn't help but notice that the floor was wet and that he was in some kind of sewer…

_**To be continued…  
**_

AN: Well here it is, the first chapter to my first ever fic. Hope everyone likes it. Sorry if it's not up to par with the word count but keep in mind I'm a beginner. In this fic at the present Karui, Fu, and Naruto are age 13 and are about to graduate from the academy. Yes Naruto has the Kiba Blades, just to clarify. I know that in the anime/manga that Kumogakure is enemies with Konoha but I really don't think that this story would work if they were, so I made them allies haha. As for how many chapters I'm going to do for this fic, I'd say about 25-35 chapters would be plenty

So please read and review. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Curse of The Werefox Chapter 2: Aftermath and Conversation with Kurama

I do not own Naruto, if I did, Sasuke would've died at the VOTE.

Chapter Start

"Rasengan"- human talk

**Rasengan – **demon talk

'_Rasengan' _– thought

"**RASENGAN!"- **person using jutsu

(Naruto's Mindscape)

Naruto, still kind of dizzy and confused as hell, started to look around this "sewer" he awoke in. There really wasn't much in there, other than a Giant cage with a note with the kanji for "seal" on it. Suddenly a booming voice came from the cage.

**Well well what have we here. So the human who houses me comes for a visit. What's the occasion, kit?**

"Wait a minute", Naruto said, "this is my mind isn't it?"

**Correct, kit**

"So it is you then, the Kyubi no kitsune!"

**DING DING DING! We have a winner! Yes it is I, Kurama, the great Kyubi no Kitsune!**

"So you're the one who attacked Konoha along with the Nanabi! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT? WE NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!

**Sheesh kit, can you yell a little louder? I think I can still hear out of my right ear. Yes kit, the Nanabi and I did attack the village but I can tell you this it was not of our choosing.**

"Really?" Naruto asked

**Yes we were both being controlled. At least I'm pretty sure I was I'm not sure if the Nanabi was hahaha. But anyway we have important things to discuss, kit.**

What do you mean, Kurama?" Naruto asked.

**Oh I don't know, maybe the fact you got your ass handed to you by a WEREWOLF?**

"A werewolf? What's that?" Naruto inquired.

**A werewolf, kit, is a supernatural being that is half man and half wolf. During the daytime they're human in appearances and mindset. But, at night they change into a feral wolf-beast. Lucky for you your old man and Godfather came and saved your ass otherwise you'd be mincemeat by now!**

"So why does it matter that I was beaten by a werewolf?" Naruto asked "Does it have something to do with the fact that it bit me?"

**HAHAHAHAHA! Looks like the kit's starting to catch on. Yes, kit, it does. You see whoever is bitten by a werewolf and lives, becomes a werewolf as well. Fortunately with me residing in here, you won't. Instead you'll become a mini me, only without the "uncontrollable bloodlust" I'm supposed to have. Don't ask why, you'll just get a headache. **(basically, Naruto will go full biju mode only he will be Naruto sized) **Also, kit, you should know that if a werewolf bites you, if that person had a Kekkai Genkai you'll receive that ability as well. And as luck would have it, kit, the werewolf that bit you had the Rinnegan. You should feel so lucky.**

"What's the Rinnegan?" Naruto asked

**The Rinnegan, kit, is the Kekkai Genkai the Sage of Six Paths possessed. It grants the user complete control over the 5 chakra natures: Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, and Lightning. It's said to be even more powerful than the Sharingan. So congrats, kit, you've got something else over that Bastard Uchiha in your class.**

"So, exactly how do I activate these eyes?"

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Patience, kit, have some patience. The Rinnegan will activate when yo're eyes are ready for them. After that you'll be able to activate it subconsciously. But, on to more pressing matters. I for one would like to make a deal with you. I'll train you in using the power you've gained from the werewolf bite if you'll give me some better rooming in here. I mean seriously this sewer like environment really can get a demon like myself down. I'm not even sure if this water is drinkable!**

Naruto sweatdropped at that last comment. "So why are you so willing to help me?" Naruto asked.

**Let me put it to you this way: should you die I die as well. So at least let me see this world so when I see the Shinigami I have some laughs with him about what I've seen.**

"You've got yourself a deal, Kurama! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed, "when do we start the training?"

**Tomorrow night. Here in you mind. You'll be here as soon as you go into dreamland. And I know what you're thinking "won't I become a Werefox –I really don't think the term "werewolf" applies here as you're more of a fox than wolf- at night and I wont be able to sleep?" The answer is no. You see, with me in here, you control when you change. And believe me when I say that's a good thing. Again don't ask me how, as you'll just get a headache trying to process it.**

"Alright, that's awesome!"

**Yes it is, kit. Now for your part of the deal, use your mind to change your mindscape.**

Naruto focused and when he was done, his mindscape looked like the inside of the Namikaze estate and Kurama was about the size of Minato

**Nicely done, kit! I know you want to start your training now. But, for now you should probably wake up. Your vixens are probably worried sick about you. Besides, you'll have plenty of time tomorrow night since in here time moves a hell of a lot slower. Basically f every 24 hours in here is like 30 minutes in the real world, so you'll have plenty of time to catch some Z's**

"Yeah you're probably right about that. See ya later Kurama!"

**See ya around, kit!**

And with that Naruto's mindscape started to blur as he woke up.

When Naruto woke up the first thing he noticed was that he was in Konoha's Hospital in a hospital bed.

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Gaki."

Naruto looked to his right and saw Jaraiya, Toad sannin and Naruto's Godfather.

"Your girlfriends were worried sick about you, kid, next time don't take on something like that without backup, alright. I mean life would get pretty boring without you around, believe me." Jaraiya said

Thanks, Pervy Sage, that means a lot." Naruto said. "Where are Fu-chan and Karui-chan? Can you get them for me? I'd like them to know that I'm alive and well."

"Sure Naruto, just remember, don't do anything I wouldn't." Jaraiya answered with a perverted giggle. "Oh and by the way, your Kiba blades are at home, don't worry about them."

Not 5 minutes after Jaraiya had left the room Naruto could hear noises outside, as if someone was starting a riot or something. Suddenly, the door flew open and Naruto found himself being glomped by his two girls.

"YOU IDIOT!" Karui screamed with tears in her eyes, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WERE! YOU ALMOST FUCKING DIED! IF WE HADN'T GOTTEN TO YOU WHEN WE DID…!"

"I know, Karui-chan, I know. That thing would've killed me." Naruto replied "I'm touched you two worried so much over me."

"OF COURSE WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU NARUTO-KUN!" Fu answered, "YOU SCARED THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF US!"

"Just don't pull something like that ever again, Naruto-kun," Karui said, "we don't know what we'd do without you. We love you, Naruto-kun."

"And I love you girls too", Naruto replied, "and I promise not to do something like that again."

"Thank you, Naruto-kun." Fu said.

"By the way, Naruto-kun, you'll be happy to know that you'll be out of here in time to take the graduation exam in two days." Karui said.

"That's a relief." Naruto said "hopefully I can put that teme in his place again."

"Just promise us that during the exam you won't pull that repulsive "sexy jutsu" you created. For one we just don't like it, secondly I'm pretty sure you'll fail automatically if you do use it." Fu said

"Ok Fu-chan, you have my word."

"Thanks, Naruto-kun, I'd hate to see you fail."

"So how long was I out for?"

"12 hours, Naruto-kun, that thing knocked you out for 12 hours."

"Oh, good, you're awake, Naruto."

Everyone in the room turned and saw Naruto's Dad, Minato Namikaze, standing in the doorway.

"Hey, dad, what's up? Did you or mom get hurt by that thing too?"

"Fortunately no one else was hurt during the attack. You got lucky Naruto. I'll tell you that much." Replied the Hokage, "Needless to say your mom and I are relieved you're alive. When you get out of the hospital I'd like to talk to you so you can tell me what happened. Get well soon son."

After Minato left, the three young lovers spent the rest of the day just lying there in the hospital bed in each others arms, just enjoying each other's company. When the nurse came in to tell the girls that visiting hours where over, she found them sleeping in each other's embrace.

'_Oh, how precious' _though the nurse, _"I'd hate to break up a moment like that. I'll just let them sleep.'_

_**To be continued…**_

Well there it is, the second chapter of The Curse of The Werefox. I know that normally werewolves (or in this case were-foxes) change during the full moon only, are pure killing machines, and cannot control when they change. The reasons why I made it like I did with Naruto are A.) I don't want Naruto to become a killing machine, and B.) Naruto only being able to use his powers during the full moon is just stupid. Finally yes, Naruto will have the Rinnegan, though I don't think I'll give him all of Pain's/Nagato's powers. Naruto will probably just be able to use all the chakra natures perfectly and be able to do Pain's almighty push. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Curse of the Werefox chapter 3: A New Day, A New Headache

I do not own Naruto, if I did, Itachi would've killed Sasuke when he killed his family.

"Rasengan!" – Human talk

**Rasengan! – **Demon talk

'Rasengan'! – Thought

"**RASENGAN!"- **Person using jutsu

Chapter Start

Two days later, Naruto was at the Hokage Building talking to his dad and Jaraiya about the events of the Werewolf attack. Naruto first told them about what it was that attacked them and the fight he had with the werewolf. Then he told them about what happened when he got knocked out…

"What?! So you made contact with the Kyuubi?" Exclaimed Minato.

"That's right Dad, I did", Naruto responded, "he offered to train me in the new powers I obtained through the battle with the werewolf."

Naruto then went on to tell him about what Kurama told him he had become, and the new Ocular powers he had apparently obtained as well. Needless to say, both the Hokage and Jaraiya were shocked, especially Jaraiya.

"The Rinnegan, the ocular jutsu said to surpass even the Sharingan", Jaraiya said, "that makes me remember another pupil of mine, I wonder how he's doing right now. But that's a story for another day. For know however, I should get going. I'm far behind on my research." At the sound of the word "research", both blondes sweatdropped. It was no big secret in the Namikaze estate (or anywhere else really) that Jaraiya's "research" was nothing more than him peeking on women in hot springs, changing rooms, etc.

Just then, Naruto noticed both adults staring at him. "Everything OK, Pervy Sage? Dad?"

"Well…" Minato replied as he handed him a mirror, "you might want to look for yourself."

As Naruto looked in the mirror, he noticed that both his eyes were purple, with a ripple like pattern. Immediately he threw the mirror away in surprise.

"Well, Naruto, it seems like the Rinnegan activated just now, the training with the Kyuubi must've payed off." Jaraiya said.

"No kidding." Said the blonde jinchuriki. 'and no surprise there either. Kurama's been running me into the ground for the last 2 nights. But, I guess there's no harm done, at least I got a few awesome jutsu, and the Rinnegan apparently."

"Naruto, I suggest you not use your new ocular jutsu for a while. It might cause a panic among the villagers, seeing as they knew you're the container of the you-know-what, and that's something I don't want to happen." Minato said. "Now, run along, Naruto, you have classes today, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot! And I promised Fu-chan and Karui-chan that I'd be there to meet them at 9. Damn, Karui-chan's probably gonna kill me if I'm late!" Naruto exclaimed as he quickly scurried out of the room, leaving both adults laughing at their son/godson's antics.

Fortunately for Naruto, luck was once again on his side, as he got to the academy at the precise moment Karui and Fu did.

"Naruto-kun are you ok", Karui asked, "you look a little flustered."

"I'm ok Karui-chan, I just ran over here from my dad's office" replied the worn out jinchuriki.

"What did Yondaime-sama talk to you about, Naruto-kun?"

"It was about my new…condition, Fu-chan." Naruto answered.

"What is your new 'condition' then, Naruto-kun? And don't try to leave anything out of it either. We are your girlfriends and we deserve to know!" Karui exclaimed.

Naruto then went in to what went on during his talk with his dad and godfather: the meeting with the Kyuubi when he was knocked unconscious, the fact that he would be getting training not only from the Kyuubi, but from Jaraiya as well, and the fact that technically, he was now a fox-man hybrid without the features as of right now, but with the training he would receive from the Kyuubi, he would be able to transform into the Man-Fox beast at times of his choosing. Then he revealed to them his new set of eyes, to say that his girlfriends were shocked would be an understatement. He went on to tell them that he couldn't show his eyes to the public just yet so he had to keep his eyes off in public, to keep his ability hidden. Seeing as Karui and Fu were satisfied with Naruto's answer, they walked arm in arm into their classroom.

As they entered the room they noticed that the usual things were going on in the classroom such as: Shikamaru looking bored, Choji eating BBQ chips, Sasuke not really caring about anything, and Sakura and Ino having their usual "I'm sitting next to Sasuke!" war.

As they walked to their seats, passing Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino, Sakura noticed them walk by. Sakura said smugly, "Hey Cloud-whore, Green bitch, Baka."

Naruto replied with venom in his voice, "Morning Emo-Douche, Pinky, Blondie."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, BAKA?! Screamed the two fangirls.

"What's the matter, Teme sluts, hard of hearing?" spat Karui.

The two fangirls huffed and Sakura said, "You know, I don't see what you two bitches see in that blonde baka!"

"Yeah", Ino responded, " that baka's nothing compared to Sasuke-kun!"

"And we don't see why you two get your panties in a bunch over that asshole of an Uchiha!" yelled Fu, with both her and Karui letting out enough killer intent to bring everyone else besides Naruto to their knees. Let it be known that Fu and Karui were really nice girls, usually, but insult/hurt one of the people they loved, especially Naruto, and they'd open a 40-gallon drum of whoop-ass on you.

All in all, it was in everyone else's best interests to not anger Naruto's girlfriends. Unfortunately, Ino, Sakura, and Kiba, who had a habit of trying to flirt with Fu, had not learned that lesson yet.

"Fu-chan, Karui-chan, could you please stop the killer intent you've let loose?" Naruto pleaded, "I really don't want to see either of you get in trouble with Iruka-sensei or Mizuki-sensei."

"This isn't over Teme sluts." Karui said as she and Fu cut the source of their killer intent and went to go to their seats with Naruto.

Not long after that, Iruka and Mizuki walked in. "Ok, class settle down." Iruka said, "It's time to start the graduation exams."

"Yes so please take your seats and come up to the front of the class when I call your name." Mizuki said. 'And tonight, demon-fox, even if you do pass this time, you will meet your end!'

As Mizuki had that evil thought, if you payed close enough attention, you could see his eyes flash a light shade of purple before returning to normal…

_**To be continued…**_

Will Naruto pass the exam and finally take the next step to achieve his dream of becoming Hokage? What cool jutsus has he learned from his training with Kurama? What is Mizuki's diabolical plan? Find out in the next chapter!

As for how Naruto already activated his Rinnegan, I really don't know how the Rinnegan activates for the first time for those who have them. So I just had him activate them without him even knowing he did haha. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the chapters to come!


	4. Chapter 4

Curse of the Werefox chapter 4: Revelations! Fox vs Wolf

I do not own Naruto, if I did, Guy and Lee would be in a coma from pissing off Tsunade.

"Rasengan!" – Human talk

**Rasengan! – **Demon talk

'Rasengan'! – Thought

"**RASENGAN!"- **Person using jutsu

Chapter Start

At the Hokage's Office, Minato was starting to get worried. He trusted that Naruto wouldn't do anything rash with his new powers, but something else was bugging him to no end.

'That night, when Jaraiya and I hit that…'werewolf' as Naruto called it…with our Rasengans, it flew quite a distance from the impact, and with where we hit it, that thing shouldn't have been able to move, it shouldn't even had been able to stand up! And yet…'

He remembered going with Jaraiya to check where the beast had landed, to see if they could catch it and keep it restrained. Unfortunately when they got there…

_(Flashback no jutsu)_

"_Where the hell did it go!" Jaraiya exclaimed. "That thing should've been dead from where we hit it with the Rasengan, or at least crippled beyond repair!"_

"_I know that, Jaraiya." Minato replied, "and that's what worries me."_

_Two members of the Anbu Black Ops then arrived on the scene. One wore a dog mask with grey hair that seemed to defy gravity while the other wore a cat mask with long purple hair. "Yondaime-sama, are you all right?" asked the cat masked Anbu._

"_I'm fine, Cat." Replied Minato. "But you two need to tell the others we're dealing with something dangerous." _

"_What should I tell the others?" asked Dog._

"_Just tell them to keep their eyes open for any kind of wolf-like creature, Dog" replied Minato, "and tell them if they do find it, that they should notify me first. That creature seems to have regenerative properties much like Fu and Naruto. I'm ranking this creature as a Rank-A threat."_

_Both Anbu were surprised to say the least. Not many people or beasts were classified as A-ranked threats. The last beast to warrant such a threat was the S-class Kyuubi and Nanabi. Nevertheless, they left to complete their orders._

_(End of Flashback no Jutsu)_

'Hearing what Naruto told me about what the creature is and what it does makes me think we should've ranked this beast at least as a low S-rank threat. But something else comes to mind about what Naruto said", thought the Yondaime, "if a werewolf is in fact a Human transformed into a man-wolf, then…who was that thing before it transformed?"

(Meanwhile at the Academy…)

While Naruto waited for his turn to take the graduation exams, he thought of a very interesting conversation/warning from Kurama…

_(Flashback no Jutsu)_

_Naruto had been training for a while and were taking a break for now, just talking about Naruto's progress._

_**Well, kit, you're progressing pretty well, at least faster than I thought possible. Then again with that Jutsu I taught you I guess it's not that much of a surprise.**_

"_Thanks, Kurama-sensei," Naruto replied, "I'll continue to make you proud!"_

_**HAHAHAHAHA I'm sure you will, kit, but I think there's something I should warn you about. It's about the dangers of being a were-beast.**_

_At the mention of the word "dangers" Naruto gave his full attention to the Fox._

_**Now that I have your full attention, these are some of the risks of being a were-being, although they're not really risks that would necessarily hurt you, you should be aware of them. First off, until I say so: don't try to change forms during a full moon. While it's true that the moon doesn't control when you change it still affects your strength as a Were-Fox. Having a full moon might mean your power is at maximum, but it also runs the risk of you losing control to your feral instincts, and a were-being with no control over his actions or power could is dangerous not just to himself, but to those around you as well, be they friend or foe. The second is that you need to keep in control of your emotions, especially with my chakra in your system. My chakra acts upon your emotions, especially your anger, as does your Were-fox transformation. Put both together and you've got a miniaturized version of me. However, with a stong enough will, you should be able to gain control of your actions, at least if it's not a full moon out. I'm telling you this for your benefit, kit, so you don't go on a rampage and kill someone you care about. That and, well, you're not the worst container I've ever had!**_

_(end of flashback no jutsu)_

Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Karui's voice.

"Naruto-kun, you awake? Iruka-sensei just called your name. It's your turn to take the exam." Karui said.

"Thanks, Karui-chan" answered Naruto, "I would've hated to sleep through this exam."

As he went to the front of the class, he couldn't help but notice that both Karui and Fu were wearing their headbands on their head and right arm, respectively. 'They must've passed", Naruto reasoned 'I'm proud of them both.'

Alright, Naruto", Iruka said as Naruto got to the front of the class, "the first thing you have to do for the graduation exam is to do a henge, and if you do that 'sexy jutsu' you pulled last time we reviewed the transformation technique, you automatically fail."

"He he, nothing escapes you does it, Iruka-sensei" replied Naruto, "all right then."

"**TRANSFORM!"**

When the smoke cleared, in Naruto's place was the image of Minato Namikaze.

"Hm, so you respect you old man so much you've decided to become him?" asked Iruka.

"In a way." Naruto replied, dropping the henge.

"Ok Naruto, next you have to do a Kawarimi." Said Iruka.

In response, Naruto concentrated and found himself where Iruka's chair would've been, and vice versa.

"Excellent job Naruto, now all you have to do is make at least two clones of yourself to get a perfect score."

"Actually, Iruka-sensei, I have a question for you: does it have to be the regular clone technique?" Naruto asked.

"Not really. Do you have something in mind, Naruto?"

"Well, since I can't do the original clone technique, I found a different kind of clone technique that I could use." Replied Naruto. And with that he made the "clone" hand seal and said…

"**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"**

Instantly the room was filled with smoke. When the smoke cleared, it was revealed that there was a Naruto on every desk, even Sakura's, much to her dismay.

"Well, Naruto, I'm impressed. Not only can you use the Shadow Clone Jutsu, but you can make enough clones for each desk in the room. It looks like you pass, Naruto, congratulations!"

"Yeah, yeah, the baka passed." Said a very annoyed Sakura, "NOW CAN HE PLEASE GET RID OF ALL THESE CLONES? ONE NARUTO IS BAD ENOUGH!"

At that Naruto facepalmed. As he dispelled all the clones, he sighed and though, 'Oh well, Fangirls will be fangirls. At least I passed.'

As the newly appointed genin left the academy, Karui asked "Naruto-kun, Fu-san, where are you two going?"

"Well, Karui-chan, Fu-chan and I probably shouldn't stick around here too long. Villagers might cause a ruckus if they found out both Fu-chan and me passed the exam." Naruto answered. "Why don't we meet later at Ichiraku's? Say around 6:00 or something?"

Karui smiled and replied, "Sure Naruto-kun, see ya then! Just don't be late."

As they were leaving the academy grounds, Mizuki stopped them and said, "Naruto, mind if I have a word with you? I promise it won't take long."

"Um, sure Mizuki-sensei. Just give me a minute, ok?" replied Naruto. "Go on ahead, Fu-chan, I'll catch up with you and Karui-chan at Ichiraku's later, ok?"

"Ok, Naruto, just don't be late." Fu said as she kissed his cheek. "Just don't be late, ok? Catch ya later!"

As Fu walked away, Naruto asked, " you were saying, Mizuki-sensei?"

"What if I told you there was a way for you to become Jonin by next morning?" Mizuki replied.

"Really?" asked Naruto with stars on his eyes. "How!"

Mizuki smirked and thought as his eyes flashed purple for a split second, 'Just like a moth to a flame, kukukukukuku'

(Time skip)

As Iruka entered Ichiraku's, he saw Fu and Karui who were waiting for their ramen to be done.

"Karui, Fu, have either of you seen Naruto anywhere?" Iruka asked.

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei, I haven't seen Naruto-kun since he went to go talk to Mizuki-sensei." Fu replied. "He was supposed to meet us here an hour ago."

"Where could he have gone to, Iruka-sensei?" asked Karui. "It's not like Naruto-kun to pass up going to Ichiraku's."

"You're right about that, Karui, and there's really only two things that could keep him from coming here, the two of you, and training. And seeing as you're both here, I can only assume that he's out there training somehow."

"Do you think Naruto-kun's in some type of danger, Iruka-sensei?" Fu asked.

"I'm not sure, Fu, but I just have a feeling that won't go away. I'm going to go look for him, care to join me?"

"Of coarse we will! If Naruto-kun's in some type of danger, we need to help him!" Exclaimed Karui.

"Alright, then. Let's go." Iruka said

As they were searching Fu and Karui were having the same thought: 'Please be okay, Naruto-kun…'

(At training ground 107)

'Geez, where the hell is Mizuki-sensei!' Naruto thought. 'He told me to meet him here with the scroll so he could help me learn a jutsu from this scroll so I could make Jonin.'

He waited a little while longer with the scroll before he said, "doesn't look like Mizuki-sensei, will be showing up anytime soon. I'll just get started without him."

Opening the scroll, he browsed the numerous jutsu on the scroll until he found a jutsu that caught his eye.

"Say, this jutsu looks like something I could do. 'Dragon Style: 5 Dragons Jutsu'. It says here that someone needs to be compatible with all the elemental natures to be able to use this jutsu. Fortunately, with the Rinnegan, I'm able to use all the natures perfectly." Naruto said with excitement.

"Alrighty then!" Naruto said, activating his Rinnegan, "Lets get to work!"

(At the Hokage tower)

Minato was pacing, something he only did when he was either very stressed or very worried. In this case, he was both. For one, he was worried because an hour ago he learned that Naruto had stolen a very dangerous scroll from the archives: The Forbidden Scroll. It contained many of the A and S-Rank Jutsu ever created, it even had the sealing jutsu used to seal the Kyuubi and Nanabi into Naruto and Fu, respectively. He was stressed because when he told the populace the situation, they had caused a riot. Some of it was over the return of the scroll, While the majority of it called for Naruto's head.

'I swear, when those villagers get riled they're an even bigger headache than Guy is. I sure hope you're ok, Naruto.'

When Fu, Karui, and Iruka found Naruto, he was drenched in sweat from all his training. As they approached him, Iruka noticed The Forbidden Scroll was in his possession.

"Naruto, you just graduated from the academy and you're already starting trouble?" Iruka scolded. "I swear, I don't know what to do with you sometimes."

"Huh, but don't I get promoted to Jonin if I learn a jutsu from this scroll, here?" asked Naruto.

"Huh, where'd you hear that, Naruto-kun?" asked Karui.

"Is that what Mizuki-sensei wanted to talk to you about?" Fu asked.

"That's right, Fu-chan. He told me where to find the scroll and where to go once I had it." Replied Naruto.

'Mizuki told him that?' Iruka thought. Suddenly, he heard something in the trees behind him and yelled, "EVERYBODY DOWN!"

As they ducked, a fuzzy blur rushed over them. When they saw who it was that was attacking them, Naruto's eyes widened. 'That's the werewolf from before, but what's it doing here?'

Suddenly the wolf started to shrink down a bit and its fur was almost instantly shed. Naruto immediately noticed that the clouds were covering the full moon.

'I guess when the moon is covered, the transformation is undone' Naruto reasoned.

When the transformation was complete, in the werewolf's spot was none other than Mizuki!

"Drats, looks like I missed my target. Oh well at least Naruto has what I need." Mizuki said dryly.

"NARUTO, KARUI, FU, GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled Iruka.

"Give me the scroll, Naruto." Mizuki slyly said. "Iruka here will just turn you over to the Hokage."

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, NARUTO! HE JUST WANTS THE SCROLL!" yelled Iruka.

"Oh, Naruto…give me the scroll and I'll tell you a secret…I'll tell you why you and your green haired girlfriend are hated in this village. Kukukukuku", Mizuki said wickedly.

"NO! DON'T MIZUKI. IT'S FORBIDDEN!"

"13 years ago, the 3rd Hokage sealed the Nine-Tailed Fox and the Seven-Tailed Warrior Beetle into the two of you. BASICALLY, NARUTO AND FU, YOU ARE THE DEMONS WHO ATTACKED THIS VILLAGE! AND NOW I WILL SOON FINISH WHAT THE 3rd HOKAGE STARTED!"

'Naruto…' thought Iruka, hating to have Naruto hear this.

Suddenly, everyone present could hear Naruto laughing a small laugh, which then became a very chilling version of a Light Yagami laugh.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY, NINE TAILS!" Mizuki demanded.

"You, that's what," Naruto replied "You're a little late to tell me that, Mizuki-teme. In fact, my father told both me and Fu-chan here. Also we both told Karui what we were when we met her. But to call us the demons themselves? You're way off on your conclusions Mizuki-teme."

Iruka sighed in relief that his pupil wouldn't be going on a rampage against anyone. Unfortunatly, it seemed Kami had other plans for them tonight…

"Well, when I'm done with you I'll go after your two sluts and deal with them as well as your teacher here! I can't have any witnesses now can I?"

Suddenly a large amount of killing intent started Radiating from Naruto. The killing intent was so strong, even the Raikage could probably feel it from Kumo.

"Five seconds…"

"What was that, Demon Brat?" Mizuki asked.

"I'M GIVING YOU 5 SECONDS TO RUN BEFORE I CATCH YOU AND KILL YOU!" Naruto exclaimed, his Rinnegan clearly visible to all. "NO ONE INSULTS KARUI-CHAN OR FU-CHAN LIKE THAT!" Red chakra started to cover him as he slowly began his first transformation.

Meanwhile, Iruka, Karui, and Fu were in where they stood. Iruka was frozen by fear, Karui and Fu in awe.

"What's happening to Naruto?" asked Iruka.

"Naruto-kun was attacked by Mizuki last night and Mizuki-teme apparently bit him making Naruto become some kind of WereFox." Replied Karui calmly.

"Why are you two so calm?!" demanded Iruka.

"Because we know Naruto-kun wouldn't hurt us, Iruka-sensei." Fu replied. "So don't worry so much. Hopefully, Mizuki-teme's the only one who should be worried."

Mizuki, having become a werewolf again because the clouds no longer covered the moon, stood his ground.

"5…4…3…" Naruto began. As he counted Naruto became more and more Kyuubi like.

"2…1…" When Naruto reached one, he was on all fours, looking just like the Kyuubi, only with Blood red Rinnegan eyes because of the Demon Chakra he was practically radiating.

**0! **Naruto exclaimed in a Kyubi-fied voice and charged with inhuman-like speed as did the Mizuki-wolf. Both beasts went at it, using their claws, teeth, and, in Naruto's case, tails to slash each other, each of them meant to kill the other. Neither side giving an inch as the two forces of nature went at it to the death.

As the battle progressed the area around them was demolished, bit-by-bit. Trees were ripped out of the ground by their roots or demolished completely, rocks and stones It got so bad that Iruka took Fu and Karui away from the training ground so they wouldn't get hurt. Iruka knew Naruto wouldn't willingly hurt his two girlfriends, but he still didn't want to take that chance.

'If this is what Naruto can do against a Werewolf,' Iruka thought, 'just imagine what would happen if he went all out on a normal opponent!'

Back at the former training ground, the fight continued. Thinking Naruto couldn't use jutsu in his form, Mizuki-wolf decided to use some of his own jutsu.

"**FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!"**

A large fireball was fired at Naruto, who dodged the attack with ease.

**So you want a Jutsu battle, eh, teme? I'll make you regret that! ** Naruto-fox said, rapidly forming handsigns.

"**FIRE STYLE: SEARING MIGRAINE!"**

A large fire storm was blasted right at Mizuki, who immediately tried to dodge it but unfortunately was not fast enough and got serious burns on the left side of his body. Distracted by the burns on his body, he almost didn't notice Naruto rapidly going through another set of hand seals.

"**LIGHTNING STYLE: FALSE DARKNESS!"**

A spear of Lightning blasted from Naruto-fox's mouth, and once again, Mizuki-wolf wasn't fast enough to dodge it, taking the hit head on. His body was literally shaking from the electric current flowing through him.

**Kinda "shocking" that I know all these moves, eh, teme? **Naruto-fox joked.

In response, Mizuki-wolf, not completely recovered from the attacks, snarled and charged at Naruto-fox. Naruto, doging the attack, started rapidly going through another set of hand seals.

"**WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!"**

A stream of water in the shape of a serpentine dragon erupted from a nearby stream that was surprisingly untouched from the battle and headed toward Mizuki-wolf at a fast speed. Mizuki being still partially paralyzed from Naruto's Lightning style Jutsu got hit by the Dragon bullet and got knocked back hitting a tree.

**PE-YU! Now this place smells like wet dog, **joked Naruto.

As Mizuki-wolf got back up, he noticed that the clouds were starting to cover the moon again, which resulted in Mizuki becoming human again. Unfortunately for Mizuki, Naruto stayed as a Mini Kyuubi.

As Mizuki looked at Naruto-fox in fear, Naruto-fox smugly spat, **Well, teme it's been fun but it's time for me to end this. Oh, and thanks for getting me to steal the scroll. If you hadn't, I never would've learned this technique. I don't even know if it'll even work. How about you be my guinea pig, hm? **And with that Naruto started to go through another rapid succession of hand seals.

(Start Douten theme here)

"**DRAGON STYLE: 5 DRAGONS JUTSU!"**

Suddenly a large pentagon appeared over Naruto's head. At the end of each point of the star, A large dragon head formed. The top dragon head was formed with fire, the top right dragon head was made of wind, the top left dragon head was made of lightning, the bottom right dragon head was made of earth, and the bottom left dragon head was made of water.

**And now Mizuki-teme, ACCEPT JUDGMENT!**

With that all 5 dragon heads combined at the center of the pentagram and fired a massive beam of Blood Red Chakra right at Mizuki. Mizuki, being too tired to even move, could only watch as the jutsu came closer and closer until he was hit with the devastating technique.

With Naruto's Last jutsu of the battle, the entire training ground was engulfed in a crimson blast. When the blast died down, all that remained of training ground 107 was a giant crater with a very dead Mizuki in the center of the crater, a very tired Naruto at one edge of the crater, and the Forbidden Scroll at another edge.

(end Douten Theme)

In Naruto's mind, Kurama was secretly congratulating Naruto. **Well Kit, looks like you do have the will to not only control my Chakra perfectly but also the power of the Were-Fox as well. So take a good rest kit, you've earned it.**

Not long after Naruto fell unconscious, Fu, Karui, and Iruka came to check on him, thinking that the battle was over. To say that Naruto's clothes were in a state of disrepair would be an understatement, as his usual Orange jumpsuit was torn beyond repair. Naruto, however, seemed to be resting peacefully in the arms of his beloved girlfriends.

As Iruka looked at Naruto, he though, 'Naruto, you never cease to amaze me. I'm sure that your father will be proud of you.'

Chapter end

WHEW! That was a really long chapter! Hope the Werefox vs Werewolf fight wasn't a disappointment. I hope you like Naruto's collection of Jutsu so far and I hope you like the Jutsu I created: Dragon Style: 5 Dragons Jutsu. In case you don't recognize the fire and lightning style jutsus Naruto used, Kakuzu in the Anime/Manga uses them both. Hope you enjoyed my first fight scene!

P.S. I don't own the Naruto OST theme Douten (heaven rising event). If you don't remember it look it up on youtube or something as it is a very cool theme. So I'd check it out if I were you. Peace out viewers!


	5. Chapter 5

Curse of the Werefox Chapter 5: Teams, Sensei's, and Reunions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, Jinchuriki would be heroes, not martyrs.

"Rasengan!" – Normal talk

**Rasengan! –** Demon/ monster talk

'Rasengan' – thought

"**RASENGAN!"** – Jutsu

Chapter Start

Little did Iruka know that Minato was watching them at that very moment, through the Sandaime's crystal ball, left to him through the 3rd Hokage's will.

"You're right, Iruka", said Minato, "I am proud of my son right now. To be able to transform into a Kyuubi-like state and still be in control, as well as know some powerful jutsu, including the shadow clone jutsu, is an impressive feat. Yes, I am very proud of my son…"

He was taken out of his musings by knock on the door of his office. "Come in!" the blonde Hokage responded.

When the door opened, the Hokage saw two people come in. One was quite clearly a woman, one with blue hair, lavender eye shadow, and a labret piercing. The other was an Orange haired man, one with seven piercings in each ear and 6 in his nose and, surprisingly, the Rinnegan. Both were dressed in blue cloaks.

"Can I help you two?" asked Minato.

"Yes", replied the woman, "but, first, please bring Jaraiya-sensei here. We wish to talk with him as well."

Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared in the room, and out of the smoke appeared Jaraiya himself. "Somebody call me?" asked the Toad Sage.

"Why, yes. Jaraiya-sensei." Replied Minato. "How you know when you're needed I'll never know. But, these two people"-gesturing at the two people- wished to talk to the both of us about something."

Jaraiya turned to look at them, then stared at them as if he had seen a ghost. "Konan…Yahiko…is that really you?"

"Its been a long time…sensei", the woman named Konan replied, "but I'm afraid this isn't really Yahiko, I'm afraid he died a long time ago. While that is Yahiko's body, he is now Nagato, in mind and spirit."

"Yes, sensei, it's true", replied Nagato. "We created a group not long after you left us to help push our home of Amekagure toward peace, unfortunately we met with disaster. Ame's leader, Hanzo the Salamander, sent our organization a message, asking to meet with us. Something about helping us obtain the peace we've been trying to obtain. However, it was all a trap set up by Hanzo and someone else by the name of Danzo Shimura, I think it was. They had surrounded both Yahiko and myself with at least three-dozen Ame shinobi, and kidnapped Konan. They told me that I had to kill Yahiko, or she would die. Before I could do anything, Yahiko threw himself on the kunai I had in my hand, killing him. With his dying breath, he pleaded me to find peace, not just for Ame, but for the entire shinobi world as well. Hanzo would've killed Konan, had she not used a Kawarimi to replace herself with a nearby rock. Almost instantly, Hanzo ordered the other Ame shinobi to attack and they all launched shuriken, jutsu, or kunai at us. If it weren't for my Rinnegan we would've been dead right there. I repelled the attack using the statue of the outer path, and defeated all of the Ame shinobi, minus Hanzo and Danzo, who left after Hanzo gave the order to have us eliminated. Using that technique however, left my body all but destroyed. Using a forbidden jutsu I learned, the Soul Replacement Jutsu, I was able to put my soul, mind, and abilities, into Yahiko's body."

Nagato then looked at Jaraiya, who was in tears at the news of one of his pupils deaths. "I'm sorry I couldn't have trained you better than I did, I'm sorry I fai-" Jaraiya was cut off his apology by a hug from Konan.

"Don't apologize for anything, Jaraiya-sensei," Konan said, "you trained us the best you could. Yahiko's death wasn't your fault. It was Hanzo's and Danzo's fault, no one else's."

"Yes, Jaraiya-sensei", agreed Nagato. "You are not to blame for Yahiko's death."

"Thank you, Konan…Nagato…" replied Jaraiya.

"Anyway back to the topic at hand", Minato said, "You said you wanted to speak with me about something, Nagato?"

"Yes, Yondaime-sama", replied Nagato, "it involves your son, Naruto…"

(Timeskip no Jutsu)

(At the Academy)

Naruto, along with Karui and Fu, were talking about team placements. Fu and Karui were wearing there usual garments, while Naruto was wearing red and black pants, his regular sandals which somehow survived the battle, a blue shirt with the kanji "Fox" on it and a black jacket, all of which Kurama whipped up, besides the sandals. Seeing as about every other article of clothing would just tear when he transformed (even though Karui and Fu loved to see him without a shirt XD) Naruto just didn't want to tear one of his shirts every fight he used his werefox form. So the Kyuubi came up with his own solution. Using his chakra, Kurama made Naruto a set of clothes that would be absorbed into his body whenever he transformed, and when he returned to looking like a human, the clothes would return to his body without a tear in them.

"Well, girls, today we finally find out what our teams are." Naruto said. "Think we'll all be a team together?"

"I don't know, Naruto-kun", replied Karui. "All I know is I wouldn't want to be placed on a team with that bastard Uchiha, OR one of his fangirls."

"Me too", replied Fu, "I don't think I could remain sane if I was placed on a team like that.

"Agreed", said Naruto, "If I had to listen to one of them, especially Sakura, talk about how cool Sasuke is in that fangirl voice they have, I don't know how long it would be before I …'changed…and made her fox chow."

"Uh, you're kidding right, Naruto-kun?" asked Fu.

"Of course, Fu-chan", Naruto replied, "I may be 'different' but that doesn't mean I'm a killer because of my 'condition'. At that, both girls let out a relieved sigh. Neither of them wanted their beloved Naruto to be imprisoned or, worse, executed.

As they looked around the classroom they noticed that neither Sakura or Ino were present. That got them to thinking that maybe they didn't pass the exams, which, secretly, put a smile on their faces. However, that thought was easily shattered when the door opened and a deafening, familiar screech yelled, "SASUKE-KUN!"

'Well, at least it was quiet for a few minutes', Naruto, Fu, and Karui thought, sweatdropping as they watched Sakura and Ino start their usual 'I'M SITTING NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!' war.

All right, class, settle down", said Iruka, who had just walked in the room. "Before I announce the teams for this year I'd like to say it has been a pleasure teaching all of you and I hope you'll all make good names for yourselves. Ok, first off, team one will be…"

(AN: I'm not even going to bother naming teams 1-6 since they contribute ABSOLUTELY nothing to the plot of the story.)

"…Team 7 will be composed of Karui, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha, Jonin sensei: Kakashi Hatake…"

That got Karui to slam her head on the desk, not wanting to be on the same team as a Teme fangirl, or the Teme himself, Sasuke was acting like he didn't care, while Sakura seemed happy with the news, thinking that this was true love's coming through for her and fate and all that crap.

"...Team 8 will be a 4 person squad composed of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Fu…" This got Kiba to smirk arrogantly and Fu to slam her head on her desk as well. She had no problem with Shino or Hinata, who she, Karui, and Naruto were good friends with, but the arrogant Inuzuka was a different story, as he had made many passes at her over the years, and much to her, Karui, and Naruto's Frustration, still attempted to flirt with her.

…Team 9 is still in circulation, and Team 10 will be composed of Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi."

"Wait a minute, Iruka-sensei, why wasn't my name called?" questioned Naruto.

"Maybe your father saw the light and figured a dobe like you wasn't meant to be a ninja", Sasuke spat arrogantly.

"NOBODY ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION, TEME!" Naruto exclaimed, releasing a small amount of killer intent. "But seriously, why wasn't my name called?"

"Well, about that…The Hokage wants to talk to you about that personally, Naruto." replied Iruka.

'WHAT?!' Sasuke thought, 'Why's this dobe getting special treatment? I'm an Uchiha, I deserve the best!'

"Well, that's it, class. I hope you all make our village, and me, proud." Iruka finished, stepping out of the room.

"Well girls, guess I'll see you later" Naruto said, "looks like I gotta meet with Old Man Hokage about my team placement."

"Ok, Naruto-kun," Fu said, planting a kiss on his lips, "how about we all meet at Ichiraku's tonight? Say about 8?"

"Sounds lovely, Fu-chan." Naruto said.

"Just make sure not to make another deal with a Werewolf." Joked Karui, planting a kiss on Naruto's lips.

"I'll try, Karui-chan." Naruto joked back as he left.

(at the Hokage's Office)

Minato was talking with Nagato and Konan, when the sound of knocking interrupted them.

"Come in!" Minato said.

As Naruto entered, Konan asked, "So this is your son, Yondaime-sama?"

"Yes, Konan", answered Minato, "This is my son, Naruto."

"Hey, Pops!" Naruto said, "Iruka said you wanted to see me about my team placement?"

"Yes, I do, Naruto", replied Minato, "but, first, let me introduce to you these two people here, Konan and Nagato, former students of Jaraiya-sensei"

"It's nice to meet you, Naruto", said Konan, extending her hand.

"Likewise", replied Naruto.

"Naruto Namikaze…it's an honor to meet Jaraiya-sensei's godchild", said Nagato.

"Uh, thanks", said Naruto, "So you guys were Pervy Sages students?"

This got laughs out of Konan and, surprisingly, a few chuckles out of Nagato. "Yes Naruto, Jaraiya-sensei was once our teacher. You know you're the first person to call a Sannin by that kind of name that we've ever met."

"Yes, well, back to the topic at hand", Minato said. "I watched your fight with Mizuki last night – and before you say anything, no you aren't in trouble for that either – and apparently these two know about it as well."

"What! How do they know?" asked Naruto.

"I have paper clones all over the ninja land", replied Konan, "I can make my body mado of paper and use is to create clones of myself, use it as a shield, or use it as a weapon. It's kind of my kekkai genkai."

Wow", Naruto replied, "so does that mean that you know about my-"

"Yes, Naruto", Nagato said, flashing his Rinnegan, "we know about your Ocular jutsu as well. It's the same as mine in fact."

'Whoa', Naruto thought, 'this guy has the Rinnegan too?'

"Aaanyway, Naruto." Minato said, "Instead of being placed on a normal team like all the others, you'll be doing missions with Nagato, here, as your Jonin sensei. He proposed the idea to me last night and I feel like he's right. He's the only one who can teach you the art of the Rinnegan."

"That is", said Nagato, allowing himself to smile, "if you'll have me, of course."

"Well", Naruto said, also flashing his Rinnegan, "if Pervy Sage trained you, then I'd be honored to take you up on your offer, Nagato-sensei, believe it!"

All three adults chuckled at Naruto's antics and Nagato thought, 'This kid's going to be a great ninja someday.'

Chapter end

AN: In case of any confusion, lets just say the Nagato somehow fused, with the jutsu I made up, Soul Truansfer Jutsu, with his Deva Path body. I've never really seen someone use Nagato as a good guy in a fanfic, people usually have him either die before the final fight as Pain or he is the leader of the final fight so I wanted to try something different. Besides I needed someone to teach Naruto the art of the Rinnegan and, honestly, I'm pretty sure Nagato's the only one with the Rinnegan in the series. Hopefully you guys liked this chapter and I hope you like the next one.

P.S: the Soul Transfer Jutsu Nagato used is another jutsu I created. I'm not sure if there's something like that in the series, but, hey, if people can use jutsus to create illusions, breath fire, and create heavy mist I'm sure there could be a jutsu like that. Peace out, viewers!


	6. Chapter 6

Curse of the Werefox Chapter 6: Departure: The First C-Rank Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, Nagato/Pain would've been a good guy.

"Rasengan!" – Normal talk

**Rasengan! –** Demon/ monster talk

'Rasengan' – thought

"**RASENGAN!"** – Jutsu

Chapter Start

A few weeks after the teams were announced, Naruto was heading in to report to his father, the Hokage, that the mission he had been given was completed, using his shadow clones of course. During those few weeks Nagato had taught him everything he could to Naruto about using his Rinnegan to the best of his abilities. Also, as one of the Rinnegan's powers was the summoning of animals without handseals (not sure if this is true but I never saw the Animal Pain use handseals when he summoned those beasts in the anime), he had Naruto see what summons he would be most suited for. As it turned out, he was most suited for the Dragon contract, and after a VERY brutal test set forth by Slifer, the Dragon Boss, Naruto was head of the Dragon Summoners.

"Dad, we're back! That's another D-rank mission in the books!" Naruto proudly exclaimed.

"Wow, Naruto", the Yondaime said, "that's your 50th D-rank mission you've done so far this month!"

"Well, with shadow clones I could probably do 50 more by the end of the month." Naruto joked.

Just then, Team 7, composed of Karui, Sakura, Sasuke, and their team leader, Kakashi, walked in. "Our mission is completed Yondaime-sama." Said Kakashi.

"Yondaime-sama", Karui said, "do you think we could get a C-rank mission now? I mean I'm pretty sure we've done the minimum number of D-ranks we need to do before we get a C-rank mission."

"She's got a point, Yondaime-sama", replied Kakashi.

"Yeah, I mean it would be a nice change", said Sakura while her Inner Sakura (another reason I believe Sakura to be crazy lol) was saying, **I'M SICK OF ALL THESE D-RANK MISSIONS, SHANARO!**

The Yondaime smiled and asked, "Naruto how would you like to accompany team 7 on their mission?" This got Karui smiling because she'd get Naruto to herself for a while, Sasuke to grunt while thinking Naruto would just slow them down, and Sakura to facepalm and secretly curse the Hokage, not wanting to spend any time in the "blonde baka's" presence.

Naruto readily accepted the Yondaime's proposal with a smile while looking at Karui. "Very well then", Minato said, "bring in Tazuna."

As Tazuna walked in, he said "This is the team that's gonna protect me? They look pretty weak to me." Which got frowns out of all of them, though Kakashi's couldn't be seen thanks to his mask.

"Especially the Duck-Butt Haired kid", Tasuna said smugly, "I bet he's the one who would run away first!" This got Sasuke to throw a few kunai at Tazuna, just bearly missing his neck and right arm.

"You were saying?" Sasuke asked.

"Now I feel much safer!" Tazuna proclaimed, while sweating bullets.

Minato sighed and began to tell them about the details about the mission. It turned out that Tazuna was a Bridge builder and he needed protection from a group of people who apparently didn't want him to finish his job.

"All right, team 7 and Naruto, We'll meet at the front gates in one hour to start the mission." After everyone agreed to the time to meet at the gates, Kakashi shunshined away somewhere in a cloud of smoke.

(Timeskip no Jutsu)

(3 hours later at the front gates)

Naruto, Team 7, and Tazuna were waiting at the front gates with the same question on their minds: 'Where the hell is Kakashi?'

"Sheesh, can't your teacher even show up on time? This really questions your ability to protect me!"

"I wouldn't worry about a thing Tazuna", Sasuke suddenly said, "After all, you've got the best of the best protecting you, an Uchiha, an elite of the village, a-"

"Oh for Kami's sake, Sasuke will you shut the fuck up?!" Naruto yelled. "So you're an Uchiha, oh my god, WHO THE HELL CARES!"

Before Sasuke could think of a comeback, Naruto heard someone scream "NARUTO-KUN!" and found himself glomped by Fu.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun", Fu said, "but I just had to see you off! After all Karui's gonna have you all to herself for Kami knows how long! So I'm just gonna give you a little "good luck on your mission" present." And with that she firmly pressed her lips on Naruto's and snuck her tongue into his mouth the first chance she got.

"Don't be stingy, Fu", Karui said "I may have him for a while, but that doesn't mean I cant do that with him too." And with that she too latched onto Naruto's lips and repeated the same action of putting her tongue in Naruto's mouth.

"Are you done yet, dobe?"Sasuke asked irritated.

"You know, Sasuke", Naruto said, "you could try kissing a girl for once, you know?" which go Sakura getting dirty thoughts.

Sasuke was about to say something back, but at that moment, Kakashi decided to show up. After Kakashi got yelled at by Sakura and Karui for being late. Everyone in the group, minus Fu, set off on their mission.

'Come back safely, Naruto-kun', Fu said, 'I just hope I can stay sane with Kiba and his passes until you return.'

Chapter end

Sorry this chapter's so short, but this chapter was mostly just the introduction to the mission and to Tazuna. Anyway I hope you liked it and I hope I'll be able to have the next chapter up soon. Peace out, viewers!


	7. Chapter 7

Curse of the Werefox Chapter 7: Journey to Wave: Kiba vs Kubikiribōchō

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, Naruto would be all-powerful and Sasuke wouldn't have shit.

I also don't own anything else I might reference.

"Rasengan!" – Normal talk

**Rasengan! –** Demon/ monster talk

'Rasengan' – thought

"**RASENGAN!"** – Jutsu

Chapter Start

'AH!' Naruto thought as he, team 7, and Tazuna walked through the forest, 'I've never felt so ALIVE!'

**That's because you're in the forest now, kit. Foxes have always felt most at home in the forest, and seeing that technically you are one, you have those feelings too. **Replied the Kyuubi from inside Naruto's mind. **Also I should let you know this as well. As you are, basically, a half fox, your sense of hearing and smell will be increased, as well as your sight. Bet you didn't think being a were-beast had such benefits did ya, kit? HAHAHA!**

'Guess not.' replied Naruto to the fox. 'wait a minute, why are there puddles on the ground, it hasn't rained in at least a month?

(POV change: Kakashi)

As the group progressed, Kakashi couldn't help but notice the puddles on the ground that Naruto had noticed.

'Puddles?' Kakashi thought, 'and it hasn't rained since last month…" Kakashi looked over at Naruto. 'Looks like he's figured it out too…'

(POV Change: Naruto)

Naruto suddenly saw Kakashi being tackled and chained to a nearby tree by two malicious looking people.

"Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Sakura

"Well, Meizu", said one of the two men, "now that the jonin's taken down, we should no problem taking these genin "

"Gozu, you know our orders!" proclaimed the men known as Meizu "the Bridge Builder is our target!"

"That may be true, brother" Said Gozu, "but that doesn't mean we cant kill these others, too. Though I think I'll take the redhead to be my slave. I mean she looks like a liv-"

**WHAM**

Gozu was then interrupted by Naruto in Were-fox mode slamming his fist into Gozu's face, effectively silencing the bastard.

**That's what you get, worm, when you talk about my loved ones in such a manner!** Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, just what kind of freak are you?" Sasuke asked.

**The kind that'll rip you a new one if you don't SHUT THE FUCK UP!** Spat Naruto, venom dripping off of every word.

As Miezu watched, he suddenly found himself being attacked by none other than Kakashi, who had escaped the brothers' trap.

"So then, you wanna explain who you are and what exactly you're doing?" asked Kakashi.)

(Timeskip no jutsu)

"Did you get anything from him Kakashi-sensei?" asked Karui.

"First off", Kakashi said, "the people who attacked us are the Demon Brothers, nuke-nin from Kirigakure. And apparently they were here to eliminate Tazuna here. Is there anything you're not telling us, Tazuna? You do realize that a mission involving nuke-nins should be at least classified as a B-Rank mission."

"I'm sorry", Tazuna sadly said, "but…the land of waves is filled with poverty, not even the nobles have money. I just didn't have enough for a B-Rank mission. We used to be a happy village, until a very short man that casts a very large shadow appeared."

"A short man that casts a large shadow?" Karui asked.

"Yes", Tazuna replied, "a business tycoon named Gato took over with his money and connections."

"Gato?" Kakashi asked, "as in Gato's Shipping?"

"Correct", Tazuna said , "he's the owner of a shipping and distributing company from the land of waves."

"What's he after?" Naruto asked interested.

"He's an evil man who distributes drugs and other contraband through our village, and he kills anyone who would stand up against him." Tazuna said "That's why I NEED to get to the land of waves and finish the bridge I'm building, because he controls the waters around the land, and if we can bypass that we won't be forced o go through Gato anymore, for trade and work form other countries."

"Well... normally we should report back and tell this to the Hokage of what just happened." Kakashi said.

"I understand... but, they'll kill me before I even get home. Please I'm begging you." Tazuna said looking desperate.

"Well why not, we'll stay and protect you for the time it takes you to build the bridge." Kakashi said giving into defeat, and his own kindness, even though he knew Chunin wouldn't becoming the next time.

"Thank you" Tazuna said, with a bow "I don't care about my own life, as long as I live to finish that bridge"

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Naruto exclaimed "Let's get this show on the road already!"

(timeskip no jutsu)

As Naruto and company were walking, Naruto couldn't help but notice that something was wrong.

'That stench in the air…it smells a lot like blood…with a taste of killing intent.'

Suddenly, Naruto sensing something in the bushes, pulled out a kunai and threw it at said bush.

Everyone jumped back ready to fight when out came…a snow white rabbit.

"Oops." Naruto said, causing everyone, minus Kakashi, to facepalm.

"Wait to go, dobe", Sasuke arrogantly said, "you managed to scare a rabbit."

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto spat, "there was something in the bushes, and it sure as hell wasn't a rabbit!"

Kakashi stared cautiously at the white rabbit he held "_This is a snow rabbit, and its fur is bright white, which should only happen in winter time where the days are shorter... which can only mean this rabbit was bred indoors... for a replacement jutsu... Naruto WAS on to something_" he thought

Little did anyone know, someone sat in the tree's totally hidden, watching them, before disappearing.

"Everybody down!" Kakashi yelled as a gigantic sword spinning through the air like a shuriken. Everyone but Kakashi had to dive to the side to avoid the sword of spinning DOOM, which then after lodged itself into the side of a tree.

"That is one seriously badass sword." Naruto said.

"Why thank you I just had it polished." A voice says.

Everyone looks and finds a man wearing brown and white camouflage pants, and arm covers, a mist village head band, and white clothe wrapped around his mouth and nose, who was standing on the handle of the huge sword.

"Whoa" Karui said.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Hidden Mist and holder of the Executioner's Blade…" Kakashi said

"Well, isn't it my lucky day. Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan himself." Zabuza replied.

'Wait, Sharingan?' Sasuke thought, 'Kakashi-sensei has it?!'

"If you're my opponent", Kakashi said, "I guess I'll have to use it then." Kakashi then pulled up his headband, revealing a scarred eye underneath, which opened revealing the Sharingan!

'No way, Kakashi-sensei…' thought Sasuke.

'And I thought only the Uchihas had that ocular jutsu', though Sakura.

Both Zabuza and Kakashi charged at each other, Zabuza using his Executioner's Blade and Kakashi fending him off with a kunai. Unfortunately for Kakashi, he suddenly found himself slammed up against the tree by Zabuza's Water Dragon Jutsu

"Is that all you had then, Kakashi?" Zabuza said appearing over Kakashi raising his sword, "GO ON AND DISSAPEAR THEN!" and attacked with The Executioner's Blade, intent on slicing Kakashi in half-

-only to be blocked by Naruto wielding the Kiba Blades.

"Haven't seen those swords in a while", Zabuza said amused. "The Kiba Blades, how did you get them?"

"I got them from my father, Minato Namikaze." Stated Naruto.

"Hehehe…so you're the brat of the man who beat Ameyuri Ringo, huh? I'm guessing you're pretty good at those by now right?" Zabuza said backing off, never taking his eyes off Naruto

"I may not be a master at them yet…" Naruto said, shifting into his Were-fox form, **But I've still got enough fight in me to beat you, Zabuza Momochi!**

"Looks like Konoha's got a demon as well…all right then brat, come at me with everything you've got!" and with that both Ninja charged at each other.

'Naruto-kun, be careful…' Karui thought.

About 10 minutes into the battle, neither ninja seemed likely to give in. While Zabuza seemed to have the advantage of strength on his side, Naruto easily had the advantage of speed.

'This kid…he's actually giving me a run for my money here…' Zabuza thought.

Finally, Zabuza, seeing an opening, sliced through Naruto's torso-

-only to find that it was a shadow clone. "WHAT?!" Zabuza exclaimed.

**Well, Zabuza, it's been fun but it's time to end this fight! **Naruto said from behind him, holding a ball of swirling chakra, and slammed the ball into Zabuza's back.

"**RASENGAN!"**

Zabuza, who took the whole of the jutsu, found himself blown right into a nea"rby tree.

Naruto, rushing over to finish him off, stopped when he heard a wistling sound, and found 2 senbon needles in Zabuza's neck.

"Who's there?" Kakashi asked, finally recovered from Zabuza's attack.

Suddenly, a figure wearing a Kiri hunter nin mask appeared. "Thank you for helping me subdue Zabuza, I had been hunting him for a while now." The masked-nin said. "I'll be taking his body back to base, now."

'Wait a minute, Hunter nin search bodies for their secrets right when they kill they're target…and where those senbon are stuck…HE'S WITH ZABUZA!', thought Kakashi. "WAIT!" he yelled as the hunter-nin vanished in the mist along with Zabuza.

Kakashi then slumped to the ground, obviously not fully recovered from Zabuza's attack. 'Damn, looks like that attack did more damage than I thought!'

"Kakashi-sensei!" Karui and Sakura yelled.

"He doesn't look so good." Naruto said.

"We'll take him to my place so he can rest up." Tazuna said. "Come on, it's only a few miles from here!"

And so Naruto and co., with a badly beaten Kakashi in tow, headed for Tazuna's house.

'Hang, in there, Kakashi-sensei' Naruto thought

Chapter End

AN: ok before anyone says anything, lets just assume Naruto was taught the Rasengan by his father and Jaraiya before the events of this story. Hope everyone likes this chapter and the next one!


End file.
